


Keeping Secrets (and giving them away)

by JinxxMarquette



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic Revealed, Warlock!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxMarquette/pseuds/JinxxMarquette
Summary: Shane’s got a secret.He’s a warlock.But according to the rules of his family, he’s not allowed to tell anyone, at the risk of others, and himself. Who knows who might be out there, ready to hurt those he loves. He tries his best to protect Ryan at every location they go to, but it’s getting harder and harder to hide his secret from him and his feelings grow.Should he risk everything by telling the truth, or we he allow it to keep eating him up inside? Or will something force him to make a decision?





	Keeping Secrets (and giving them away)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fic contributing this fandom, so enjoy! This is also unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own fault.
> 
>  
> 
> Comment down below!

Shane cursed as the low blue flames of the burning sigil in front of him singed his fingers. These protection rings were always such a pain to make, dozens of tiny little rituals packed in to make on lousy ring of safe space in these stupid, windy, so called haunted houses.

But they were worth it.

If he managed to protect Ryan, it was worth it. Even if it meant losing sleep the night before a shoot because he had to sneak into the haunted location to ward against any actual threats that may be hiding in the dark. 

Even if it meant having to lie to his best friend about who, really what, he was in order to keep him safe. Sure, he was keeping Ryan safe, but all of the lies were starting to eat at his. 

Shane could almost physically feel the guilt devouring his stomach when he muttered to Ryan after dinner that he wasn’t feeling well and was going to go to his hotel room to get some rest, before creeping back downstairs moments later. It’s not like he wasn’t used to it. The lying that is, being a warlock usually meant lying to a lot of the people he cared about, and his mom had always taught him that keeping the secret was the most important rule.  
Not only did it keep others around him safe, but it kept Shane safe too.

Shane remembered the first time his mother told him he had to keep his life a secret from his friends right after his powers came in at age six.

“Shane,” she had said, scooping him up into her lap “What we do, the powers that we have, are special.”

“Special?” He had asked, confused. Everyone he knew had powers too. His whole family was Wiccan. His mom had laughed.

“Yes, special” she said, not unkindly. “Not everyone can do what we can, but there are some people in the world, bad people, who would do everything they could to hurt us.”

“Hurt us? Why would anyone want to hurt us just because we have powers?”

“Some people are jealous” She had begun, slowly, as if thinking carefully about her response. “But other people, they don’t like different. They think we’re a threat so they want to get rid of us. That, or they want us to use our magic for themselves.”

“Things? What kind of things?” Shane thought about the times him and his brother had floated the cookie jar down to the kitchen floor while his mother was in the garden before supper. Or when Scott had given him an extra push to go even higher on the swings. His mother interrupted his thoughts.

“Bad things. Very bad things.” Her voice had seemed far away then, lost in memories. Gone was her usual warm, happy tone and it had been replaced with something darker, icy and haunting. Shane still shivered today thinking about it.

Which brought him back to what he had been trying to do the past hour, setting up a safeguard in the room he knew they would sleep in the next night. It was almost done. Sure, Shane was used to lying to his friends about his life, but with Ryan it felt…. Different. Ryan made him feel different. He didn’t think he had ever smiled so much in his life before he met Ryan, and nothing was more amusing than poking fun at his best friend. 

Shane had never had regular movie nights with any of his other friends, binge watching tv shows and eating unholy amounts of popcorn. Or crashed in anyone else’s apartment as frequently as he did with Ryan. They never ran out of things to talk about, or discuss, but they didn’t always have to talk either. Sometimes it was nice to have someone just to sit with and exist together. It made him forget all of the other important things he had to do for his other life. Which, what kind of stupid thing was that? What is this, some shitty Hallmark movie?

Banishing any more of his increasing sentimentality, Shane stood up and brushed all of the dust, dirt, and cobwebs from his jeans. The house was secured. Growing more and more aware of his exhaustion, Shane dredged out of the house and called an Uber back to the hotel.

When he came in through the hotels, he was surprised to see Ryan sitting on a couch in the lobby, laptop in front of him and fingers tapping in a frenzy on the keys. Right as Shane walked through the door, he looked up, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Hey! I thought you were upstairs sleeping?”

Shane rubbed his eyes and yawned before answering. “I was. But I decided I wanted some fresh air so I went to take a walk around.” The lie came as easy as breathing, and Shane hated himself even more for it. Ryan’s smile held fast though.

“You should have told me, I would have come with. Are you going to bed now?”

“Yeah,” Shane replied, “I better go to bed or those ghouls may catch me off my guard tomorrow. Can’t have that happening.” 

Ryan snorted. “Oh we can’t have the Great Shane Madej a little off his game, the world might implode!”

“It just might” Shane agreed, “Are you coming up too?”

“Nah” said Ryan, “I’m making a few last minute edits to my script for tomorrow, but I’ll be up in a little bit.”

Shane patted Ryan’s shoulder as he passed by to the elevator. “Alright. But make sure you get a little bit of sleep tonight or I’ll be dealing with Ol’ Crazy Eyes Bergara all night tomorrow.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Night, Big Guy.”

Shane grinned as he entered the elevator. “Night, Ry.”

He didn’t see the fond smile on Ryan’s face before the doors closed behind him.


End file.
